


breathtaking

by worldofabby (auroracalisto)



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: A character dies in chapter three, AtLA, F/M, Mentions of Death, More tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24265867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroracalisto/pseuds/worldofabby
Summary: breathtaking [adj.] astonishing or awe-inspiring in quality, so as to take one's breath away.Gonggi Village was a little hidden village, with a population of twenty.  Those hiding within this village have been there for some time, after escaping the genocide of the airbending peoples.  It just so happens that team Avatar stumbles across it after looking for supplies for their journey.  It seemed like a ghost town--that is until a girl named Fei showed up to help them.  Fei's life is completely knocked off its foundation as the arrival of the Avatar causes Gonggi's leader to become violent and eager to do whatever he can to prevent word from getting out about the village.  With the death of their mother, Fei and her sister set out with the gang to defeat Lord Ozai and return peace to the world.Before the silence could stretch on for too long, Katara stepped forward.  "Who are you?""I could be asking you the same," the girl said, letting a soft sigh escape her lips.  "Why are you here?" she rose an eyebrow.  "Last time we had travelers," she closed her eyes to think, "Was two years ago.  Can we help you?"[ALSO PUBLISHED ON WATTPAD UNDER THE SAME USERNAME]
Relationships: Sokka/Original Character, Zuko/Original Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. gonggi village

**"a great wind is blowing, and that gives you either imagination or a headache." [catherine the great]**

Grey eyes looked out upon the village that rested snugly against a mountainside. It was small—maybe six or seven houses, at most, a small temple, and a couple of gardens and a market stand. There was a farm, from what Aang could tell, but for the most part, it was obvious that this village did not want to be found. There wasn't a trading post for miles around. He would know. He and his friends had been traveling for some time and this was the first village they had come across for some time.

Katara stood close beside him, looking around with a bewildered expression.

"It's quiet," Sokka frowned, his hand sneaking around to grab onto his weapon—for protection, of course.

"People are here," Toph quickly stated, nudging him in the side. "I promise."

Zuko had yet to say anything. It was his map they had been following. Why did it lead them to a place that shouldn't even exist? Or at least, didn't exist on his map? It was an updated one, at that. That must have meant that this village wasn't known about.

It was almost like a ghost town. There was a soft breeze that came from behind them, whistling through the leaves of the trees that surrounded the village. The sound of a trickling stream was nearby and the sheep and the cows within the farms made noises every now and then.

A puff of air came from behind the group, causing Aang to whip around immediately to see what was going on.

A woman—no, she couldn't have been more than sixteen, stood there, leaning against a staff. She stood a little way away—he couldn't really tell what she was leaning against. She wore a soft yellow tunic and brown pants. Not much could be told about what her village was like.

Aang felt anxiety he hadn't had for some time. She was just staring at them. What was she going to do?

Before the silence could stretch on for too long, Katara stepped forward. "Who are you?"

"I could be asking you the same," the girl said, letting a soft sigh escape her lips. "Why are you here?" she rose an eyebrow. "Last time we had travelers," she closed her eyes to think, "Was two years ago. Can we help you?"

"We just need supplies for our journey," Katara said. "Your village is the only one around for miles. We don't even know where we are—"

"Gonggi," the girl simply replied, keeping her eyes more on the water village girl than the others. "Have you been traveling for long, then? I assume you made it past the caves?"

Katara nodded, an almost worried expression forming on her face. "You're not the only one here, are you?"

She let out a soft giggle and shook her head. "No, I'm not. Everyone's just inside because they're a little afraid and want to know what you're here for. I lost a game and had to come out." She pushed herself back off of the staff, letting it spin slightly in her hand as she placed it behind her back. "My name is Fei."

Katara's face softened as she introduced herself in return. "This is Aang, my brother Sokka, Zuko, and Toph."

Finally, the girl named Fei looked at all of them and raised an eyebrow. She kept her eyes on Aang for a moment. "Are you from an air temple?" she asked, noticing his markings. The markings her mother had wanted her to hide before she came out to greet them.

Aang's eyes widened and he nodded. "I—well, yes. I am."

Aang glanced towards Katara with a confused look.

"Really?" Fei smiled a bit. "Aren't they all, well . . ."

"Yes. I," Aang turned back to look at her. "I was frozen for some time. I'm the Avatar."

Fei's eyes widened. The Avatar was in her village. Her little air village that has been hidden away for a hundred years, ever since the genocide against her people had occurred. Fei went to say something else, her grip tightening on her staff. "Wait out here, okay? I'll get someone who can actually help you," her eyes lingered on each of them momentarily before she rushed back into her house, careful not to reveal her powers. Not just yet, anyway. In case something was to happen, they didn't need to know—they could reveal it to the Firelord and cause disaster amongst their small people.

"Mother," Fei quickly said, coming in front of an elderly woman with greying hair.

She looked up, her cloudy eyes not meeting her daughter's.

"What is it, dear?"

"The Avatar. He—he says that it's him, anyway. What do I do? He has the markings as I do," she quickly spoke, bending down on her knees in front of the woman. She took ahold of her hands, anxiety coursing through her like the wind in the trees.

"My dear, are they here to harm?"

"I—not from what I can tell, mother."

"Then why are you so anxious?" she reached forward and let her hand rest upon the girl's cheek. 

Fei watched her mother and placed her hand over the top of hers.

"I don't know. But—but there was someone from the fire nation with them. What if they find out we are an air village? They could come, wipe us out—"

"If he's with the avatar, why is there any need for spying?" she asked, her voice soft like melted butter.

"Should I get Indra?"

"What will that do for us, my dear?"

"Maybe—maybe that's who they're truly looking for. And if not, he can help them get the supplies that they want."

Her mother nodded and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Hurry back, love. Reva keeps going on and on about how you need to help her with dinner this evening," she said.

At the mention of her twin, Fei began to calm down. "Alright. I will."

She kissed her mother for a short goodbye before she left her small home, seeing that the group was still in the same spot she left them. She came up to them, having her staff once more. "I'll take you to Indra."

"Who's that?" Katara asked.

"He's—well, he's like the leader of our village. I'm not sure who sells what or if we even have enough supplies. He'll be able to tell you," she looked back at her. Katara sent her a soft smile and they followed Fei to a rather large house, compared to the rest of the houses in the villages.

Indra was the grandson of Monk Arah of the Western Air Temple, who left the temple shortly after a premonition that came to him warned him of the terrors that were to come soon enough. He and five others, along with their wives and children, left to protect themselves. Since Arah was correct, the followers praised him and they set up the little village of Gonggi, hiding away from the Fire Nation, purely to protect themselves. Their airbending skill has long been a secret, as everyone truly believed that they had all died out. Of course, knowing that the Avatar was in her village, Fei knew now that that wasn't true. Indra would be ecstatic to find out the Avatar was in his village—or so she believed. 


	2. sorrowful awakening

**"if you reveal your secrets to the wind, you should not blame the wind for revealing them to the trees." [khalil gibran]**

Fei knocked on the wooden door in front of her, shifting slightly on her feet.

A grey-haired man with wise, brown eyes stood in front of her after a moment of so.

"Fei," he smiled. "What a pleasant surprise. I just met with your mother this morning. Do come in," he moved out of the way, stopping when Fei gave him a bit of an uneasy smile.

"Indra, we have travelers," she said, motioning to the group who stood not too far away.

Indra looked over, his smile remaining until he saw Aang and the boy from the Fire-nation. His expression became sour and he quickly looked at Fei. "What is the meaning of this?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Fei retorted, a blush forming on her pale cheeks. She looked back towards the group, clearly confused.

"What I mean is how could you have let the Avatar into our village?"

Aang looked at him, his eyebrows furrowed. "I don't believe we've met—"

"No, but my grandfather often warned me of the time the Avatar will return. 'He will ruin our village, bring havoc to us all,'" Indra said, crossing his arms over his chest.

Fei frowned. "They have done nothing of the sort, Ind—"

"We left the temple for a reason. To not be killed. You are bringing that back. We will be slaughtered. Your poor blind mother, your wretched sister—everyone will be killed if word gets out that the Avatar was here."

Fei took a slight step back. "Indra, we left to protect ourselves. The Avatar would understand that—"

"Understand what?" Aang watched in confusion.

Fei frowned, a huff escaping her lips. She looked back at him and suddenly wiped the makeup she had on covering what arrow could be seen from her hairline. She watched his eyes go wide. "Our ancestors left the Western Air Temple. Indra's grandfather, Monk Arah, had a premonition. Of firebenders attacking," she said, her eyes sweeping towards the firebender of the group, Zuko, if her memory serves her well. "I am sure that you would understand our ancestors left to protect us, not to drive the Avatar away whenever he arrives seeking help."

Fei didn't know where this boost of confidence had come from, but she wasn't disappointed by it.

Indra was red in the face. "Watch yourself, little girl. What happened to your father will soon happen to your mother, if you don't hush up."

"What happened to your father?" Sokka quickly asked. Sokka blushed as Fei looked at him with a piercing gaze.

"He died." She then looked back at Indra. "From an accident."

Aang stared Indra down. "Are you all air benders?"

Indra sighed. "No. I am. Two of my sons are. Fei is as well," he sent the girl a glare. She was really getting on his nerves. "There is at least one airbender for each house. Fei's sister is one and so was her mother, before her accident," Indra stared her down.

Fei felt her shoulders become tense. She had speculations. She had never imagined that her little village was truly corrupt. Gonggi was supposed to be a safe haven for the airbenders who escaped the raids, not a place where if you stood up against the leaders you would be hurt.

"Indra." Fei began. "Will you help them or not?"

"No. I would very much prefer for you all to leave by nightfall." Indra simply said. Using his ability, air slammed the wooden door shut, making Fei flinch.

A hard expression made its way onto her face. She looked back at Katara and Aang, frowning. "My family might have some supplies you all can use. If you are alright with that."

"Yeah," Sokka quickly said. "We need supplies," he groaned as Toph elbowed him in the side. "She's offering, might as well—"

"I am offering," Fei's frown soon turned into a smile. "Alright. My, uh, my mother and sister know of your arrival. If—if either of them says anything, I apologize," Fei scratched the back of her head. She moved off of Indra's deck, glancing back to see him glaring from a window. A sigh escaped her, and she led the group to her small house, knocking lightly to alert her mother she was back.

"Fei? Is that you?" her mother called from her little corner of the house.

"Yes," she softly replied. "Indra said he couldn't help. The—the people I told you about are going to stay with us until sundown, if that's alright."

"Well of course! The people, you say. How many are there?"

"Um—" Fei looked back at the group. "Well, there," she paused for a moment. "There is Katara, Sokka, Aang, Toph, and . . . Zuko," she said, smiling a bit when she knew she got it right. "So, five."

"Does that mean we have to make dinner for them?" Reva groaned from the other room of the house—the one with their little bedroom.

"If they'll be staying," Fei replied, earning an eager nod from Sokka and hesitant ones from everyone else.

Reva looked at Aang and noticed his markings. She immediately smiled. "You can airbend?" she quickly asked.

"Yes—"

"He's the Avatar," Sokka said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Really?" Reva cast a glance towards her twin to make sure he was being serious. When Fei nodded, Reva grinned and slapped her hands together. "That's amazing. I can airbend. Our whole family can—"

Aang was overwhelmed by this. Just this morning, he was still under the impression that he was the only airbender in the world. Now, this tiny village—although some were extremely rude in it—was revealed to have several airbenders. He gripped onto Katara's arm, frowning.

"How long have you guys lived here?"

Fei sat down, motioning that the others could do the same wherever they found a spot. "I've lived here all my life. My mother and father came here when they were children."

"We've." Reva quickly stated, sitting down beside of her twin.

"Yeah. We've."

"How—why does no one know?"

Fei went to speak, but it was her mother who spoke.

"For as long as I can remember, Monk Arah was a corrupt man. His premonition was true. But there are some of us who believe he was working with the fire-nation during the attacks."

Fei's eyes widened as she looked over at her mother. "What?"

Zuko nervously looked towards his friends. It wasn't his fault, of course, but he still felt guilty.

"Yes." She nodded. "It seems like his family has only followed in his footsteps. Very unfortunate," she sighed, sipping at her cup of tea.

Reva crossed her arms over her chest. "And you're telling us this, now? You said this was the safest place to be—"

"It is. As long as we don't leave."

"What—that, mother, that makes no sense—what do—"

Although her poor mother was blind, Fei could still feel the glare underneath her skin.

"My dear child. What part of corrupt do you not understand? Your father died because he wished to get away from the village. He wanted to start anew. Travel to Ba Sing Se. Not sure why that was the city he chose, but it had been his dream since we were children," she spoke. "When word got out that he was trying to leave, Indra put a stop to it."

"You sent me to him earlier—why would you do that?" Fei quickly interjected, a feeling of panic deep inside of her.

"Had I not and he found out we all knew of their arrival; we could have been in jeopardy as well." Her mother calmly replied. "My dear, I realize this is a lot of information. I am sure your new friends are overwhelmed as well. But please. Stop interrupting."

"Yes, mother," Fei blushed, gasping a bit as Reva nudged her arm with a snicker.

"Now. As I was saying. Word got out about your father. Indra was unhappy. The two of you were just little girls. Couldn't have been more than four. He caused an 'accident,' like he so often likes to say. It wasn't the first. We are under his command, dear children. He . . . is our king. If we disobey, we will pay—"

"That rhymed," Sokka mumbled under his breath. Toph slapped his back to get him to shut up.

While their mother continued to talk, Reva went to the cast iron stove towards the back of the house to start dinner.

"Your grandfather once said to me that if you reveal your secrets to the wind, the wind will carry them," she said. "Your father was a very stubborn man. He didn't listen to my warnings and it killed him. Indra always talks of havoc that would come to us all when the Avatar returns. How the fire nation will come back, looking for him, and finding us and putting an end to us. But, I truly believe that isn't anything—" she took in a deep breath, "—to worry about. Indra is just scared that if we realize we can leave, he won't have anyone to rule over."

Fei stared her mother down, unable to find any words. There wasn't anything that she could say. Everything she knew, much like Aang, seemed to be a lie. While Aang figured out he had people much like him, Fei realized that everything she knew about her safe haven was a lie. It was . . . dangerous to be here.

She hadn't noticed that Katara had went to help Reva with the meal and Toph had moved to talk to her mother—Toph had a feeling she was blind, and her assumption was correct when she asked Sokka about it. That left her sitting near Aang, Zuko, and Sokka. But Fei had nothing to say. Should she leave? Should she put an end to Indra? Was everything that her mother said true? Was this place truly just a scheme that Monk Arah had thought of long before this very moment?

Fei felt sick to her stomach.

There wasn't anything she could do about it, and sadly, neither could the group of strangers in her house. 


	3. death changes everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [tw] there is a brief description of a death

**"human misery must somewhere have a stop; there is no wind that always blows a storm." [euripides]**

By nightfall, the gang had gotten plenty of supplies from the little family. But the twins' mother was against them leaving.

"It's too cold," she said. "Just stay for the night and then you can leave in the morning."

But much like everything else in this little safe haven turned nightmare village, it was a bad idea. 

Fei had given up her bed for her new friends, opting to sleep out by her mother that night.

Reva slept in the same room as Katara and Toph, who had taken Fei's bed, and the boys had all made a makeshift bed for themselves in the same room Fei and her mother slept in.

The moon was at its highest peak. The rays beamed through the covered windows, causing a soft glow on everything in the house. It was quiet, for the most part. The sound of Aang's lemur outside was enough to wake someone up, but only momentarily—it was never for long.

Fei's mother woke with a start. She had a cold sweat and a feeling of dread that ran down her spine. She felt around the bed and knew her child was sleeping beside of her. Carefully, not to disturb her, the elderly woman pushed herself off of the bed. She needed to get some fresh air. Something was dreadfully wrong. The feeling in her stomach was screaming at her not to step outside, but she pushed against it. Quietly, she went outside, making sure the door shut all the way behind her.

The mother found her favorite seat and carefully sat down by the window. She closed her clouded eyes, listening to the sound of the wind blowing through the trees and the little hoots of birds and the scattering of animals within the nearby forest.

That's when it happened. The breath had literally been taken from her. She tried to breathe, but no matter what she did, she couldn't get anything into her already weak lungs. It only took a couple of minutes before the woman collapsed against her chair, her hair blowing softly into her face.

Indra stepped onto the porch and smirked a bit. _That will show the wretched girl._

Morning came soon enough. Fei felt around the bed and quickly sat up when she felt her mother missing. The spot was cold. She moved, placing her feet on the floor. Her eyes scanned the room. One of the boys, Zuko, was waking up as well. Katara was just coming to the room, rubbing her eyes. There was no sign of her mother.

A feeling of panic washed over her. No, nothing was wrong. _Nothing is wrong, mother's okay._ That's what she kept telling herself. But it didn't help.

"Have you seen her?" she very softly asked Zuko. The banished prince shook his head in response.

Fei's face paled and she nodded, getting to her feet. She went to the front door to see if her mother had stepped outside for the morning. She froze in her spot when her eyes landed on her mother's lifeless body.

Zuko saw her body tense and he frowned, standing up as well. "What's wrong?" he asked.

He never received an answer. The girl rushed over to her mother, tears welling in her eyes as she cupped her mother's cheeks. Her body was cold—there was no way to bring her back. Zuko followed her outside and went rigid at the sight.

"Hey, uh, guys?" he whipped his head over his shoulder, his friends all turning their attention onto him. "Get out here—"

Katara was the first to push through. She gasped at the sight. "Oh no—" she quickly rushed over to Fei, placing a hand on her back. "Should I—do I need to get someone?" she asked, concern written on her face.

Fei nodded. "Reva—"

"I'm here," came the poor girl's stoic voice. Fei looked back and seen her, tears prickling her blue eyes.

Reva didn't even pay attention to her mother's body. She couldn't bear to look at it more than once. Her heart ached in her chest and she slowly got onto her knees beside of her twin, unsure of what to do.

Fei tightly hugged onto Reva, trying to calm herself down.

"What do we do?" Aang quickly asked.

"Well we can't just leave them," Zuko said, looking towards the crying girls. "We have to stay and help."

Sokka rose an eyebrow. "What in the hell would we do to help? How could we help?"

"I don't know," Zuko glared, "but we can't just leave them."

Sokka went to interject.

"Zuko's right," Toph spoke. "I don't care what you have to say, we can't just leave them alone. Not now."

Sokka went quiet, sighing in response to Toph's opinion. Last time he tried to argue with her, he was stuck in the earth up to his chin. He did not want to do that again.

Katara watched from the doorway with tears in her eyes. "How did this happen?" she looked back at her friends. Aang was in disbelief, much like everyone else.

"You don't think it was—"

"Indao?"

"In—no, you dumbass, his name was Indra," Toph punched Sokka's arm.

"Ow," Sokka whined, quickly rubbing the spot that was sure to bruise.

"Maybe it was. But I don't understand. Why?" Katara said.

Fei pulled back from Reva, her attention turning to the gang of friends. "Because. Because Indra—he—there is no way that he is not evil. You brought no harm to the village. It was him. It—it is always he who brings harm," she wiped her tears away, trembling as she stood up. "You all should leave before it is you who gets hurt—"

"Not a chance," Aang snapped. "We're not leaving now. You guys need our help—"

"What are you going to do? It's not like everyone will follow your footsteps. They worship Indra," Reva rolled her eyes. She had never liked the guy. Now, she had every right to hate him.

Sadly, Aang looked at the girls. "This is our fault—my fault. If we hadn't of come, your mother would still be here. Let us help. In any way that we can. Then we'll leave, okay?"

Fei and Reva shared a look, but it was practically unreadable to the group.

Reva placed a comforting hand on Fei's shoulder and squeezed. "Alright. But what would we do? It's not like we can prove it was Indra."

"You're right," Sokka spoke up. "But . . . usually, people have a hard time not believing what the Avatar says," he looked at Aang, knowing that what he said was truthful.

"You've forgotten yourself," Fei said. "Indra is very influential—"

"We'll find a way," Zuko blurted, keeping his eyes on Fei. "We'll find a way." 


	4. joining the journey

****“just imagine becoming the way you used to be as a very young child, before you understood the meaning of any word, before opinions took over your mind. the real you is loving, joyful, and free. the real you is just like a flower, just like the wind, just like the ocean, just like the sun.” [don miguel ruiz]** **

Reva stared at her sister; her lips were sealed tightly shut. She had nothing to say. She had already cried more than she thought she could have that evening as they held a service for their mother.

Fei sat beside Zuko, but the two weren’t talking. Zuko had tried to comfort her, but it just wasn’t working.

Sokka held his fist against his chin, leaning against it as he seemed to be in deep thought. One thing was certain; none of them could wrap their head around the reasoning behind the death.

“What’s the history of your village?” Sokka asked, looking back at Reva.

Reva rose an eyebrow. “Um. Well,” she glanced towards Fei, wondering if she would say anything. Fei was quiet. “You know that there was some monk named Arah, right?”

Sokka nodded.

“Mom always said he was extremely corrupt. Kind of like. Oh,” she closed her eyes as she thought. “Kind of like a cult leader. Our grandparents followed in his footsteps and so we didn’t have much of a choice but to be born here. But every time someone tries to leave, something happens to them. The last time we had visitors, they just . . . disappeared. Not to scare you or anything, but,” Reva shrugged, “I guess anything is a possibility at this point.”

Sokka rose an eyebrow. “A cult leader?”

“Yeah. Honest. I feel . . . I feel like he’s one of those people that are drunk in power. Who will do anything to keep those beneath him under his control.”

Zuko snorted softly from his spot beside of Fei. “Sounds like someone I know.”

Reva paid him no mind. “Like our mom said, he is manipulative and very controlling.” Reva’s head turned to look out the window and towards Indra’s home. “He’s practically royalty here. The others worship him—until they don’t. That’s when things get, well, tricky, I guess,” she sighed. “But there’s nothing we can do to stop it. Mom always raised us with the stories she was given by her mom. Mom was never . . . brainwashed.”

“Your people are brainwashed?” Toph asked from across the room, her voice filled with curiosity.

“More or less,” Reva smiled a bit. “Mom kept us from—well, she kept me from trusting Indra. I guess Fei didn’t really know what to believe until Indra told her off when you guys got here.”

Fei shot her sister a glare, but she couldn’t disagree with that.

“In all seriousness, though,” Reva leaned against the wall behind her. “Our people are scared of visitors. Our people are scared of anything that isn’t the norm. We,” she pointed at herself and Fei, “have always expected the return of the Avatar.” Reva’s eyes met with Aang’s. “Reason being, our mother. But our people? It’s no wonder we haven’t seen them out and about. They’re scared because of Indra. He’s truly under some delusion that you’re here to hurt people.”

“I don’t hurt innocent people,” Aang blurted.

“I know. We both know that. But our people have no idea. We,” she paused, looking out the window again. “We can’t save them because they don’t like anything that doesn’t come from Indra’s mouth. It’s like talking to a brick wall—or a boulder, even.”

“So, what are we supposed to do?” Fei asked, her hand gripping onto Zuko’s arm. Zuko seemed a bit tense at the touch, but he made no move to stop her. “Leave them because they follow Indra? What if there are some—”

“None of them,” Reva stared her sister down, “will listen to us and you know it. None of them listened to dad. None of them ever listened to our mom. What makes you think they’ll listen now?”

Fei looked away, tense. This wasn’t fair to her, or her sister. This especially wasn’t fair to the group of benders. How the hell did they get themselves wrapped up in something like this? How would they get out of it? Fei was filled with questions and she hadn’t even realized she was still holding onto Zuko’s arm until he cleared his throat, a blush coating his cheeks.

Fei’s eyes widened a bit and she quickly let go. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled, looking at the teen.

“It’s okay,” he blushed, his eyes not meeting hers.

“Then—” Fei began, frowning. “Then what are we going to do? We—I can’t stay here knowing that Indra…”

Reva came over and sat down beside her sister. She took her hand and laced their fingers together. “I know. We’ll leave.”

“Where will we go?” Fei asked.

“I don’t know—”

“Come with us,” Aang blurted. “You can come with us.”

Katara was most definitely surprised, but she found herself and nodded. “Yeah, why not?” she smiled. “You’ve shown us nothing but hospitality, despite . . . everything that’s happened. You should come with us.”

Reva held onto her sister for a moment. “There’s already five of you—”

“Yeah, exactly. What’s two more?” Aang smiled. “I’m serious. You guys can come with us. We, uh, we’re going to the Fire Nation. Would you be okay with that?”

“The Fire Nation?” Reva eyed Zuko. “Why?”

“To defeat Fire Lord Ozai,” Katara spoke up. “Aang’s already mastered air, water, and earth. Zuko is helping with fire bending, but if we’re going to have any chance at fighting Ozai, we need to be in the Fire Nation.”

“That’s where I’ve seen you,” blurted Reva. “Indra had some type of poster a while back. You’re—”

“Yeah,” Zuko awkwardly said, rubbing the back of his neck. “But I’m not like Ozai. I promise,” his eyes wavered to Fei.

Fei returned his look, nudging Reva in the side so she would stop.

“Come with us,” Aang repeated. “Really.”

Reva ran a hand through her hair, her back leaning up against the wall. “You would really let us?”

“Re, we should do it,” Fei softly said, looking at her sister. “We’ve nothing to lose.”

Pursing her lips, she nodded in response. “Fine. We’ll go. When do we leave?”

“As soon as we can,” Aang replied, looking towards the things that they would need to pack. “I guess we should start getting ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay so if you read this, let me know what you think. I'm tempted to make this a Zuko x character, but I'm also tempted to make it a Sokka x character. this chapter is more Zuko, so I was just wondering if I should just stick with it or change it further on.


End file.
